what happened after
by flooding-rivers
Summary: Hold. Hey this is kinda a sequal to loveless written by Simplyjoox382 hope you read loveless. please review.Itahina!OnHold!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm writing a story! The story is inspired by

Simplyjoox382's story Loveless & it will probably use the same

storyline.

**Chapter 1**

12yr. old Hinata Hyuuga is standing at the alter in a white silk wedding dress. Next to her is her cousin Neji in a tux. They had become somewhat friends after their fight at the chunnin exam but not good enough to get married. A tear that she's been holding in is silently going down her cheek now.

Itachi's pov.

I can't take this! Damn Hyuuga's and their damn traditions. Can't they see she doesn't want to be married?! Wait… the priest hasn't asked for objections to the marriage yet I still have time. Don't worry Hinata-hime I'll get you out of this.

Normal pov.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said dully.

Itachi raised his hand knowing that someone was bound to recognize him. But did he care? No, he had to save his Hinata from this loveless marriage. "I object" with that, said the priest slammed his book shut & left. Itachi started to walk up towards Hinata while along with every one else was in shock but hers was more of, (Why would he do that out of the blue? Have I met him before?) while every one else's was more of (Is that itachi? Why is he here? What does he want with Hinata?) When Itachi reached Hinata he tilted her head up and kissed her slowly and gently, then left in a flash.

The anbu arrived a second later as the rest of the ninja there began to recover from the shock of Itachi even being here let alone speaking out and lastly kissing Hinata. While Hinata just stood there dazed ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I want to thank people that reviewed your great! I'm doing the second chapter I hope it's a lot longer.

Ps. Read Loveless if you haven't it may help you understand my story

line goes here

"How do you know Uchiha Itachi?" The Anbu asked Hinata who was seated in the middle of a dark room.

After thinking of what to say she replied "I-I knew him as a kid, we w-weren't close f-friends. T-the night he left the village, someo-one came to my room and then k-kissed me. He w-was gone in an instant. I-It could h-have been h-him."

"Why would he kiss you if you weren't friends?" a different Anbu asked wondering if it was the truth or not.

"I-I don't know." she said the Anbu let her go after a few more questions.

line goes here

Walking down the road to her apartment she shared with Kurenai because she was disowned. It's a week after the disaster at the wedding and things haven't calmed down yet. She starts to think back to when Itachi kissed her Why would he say… She was jolted out of her thoughts when she bumps into someone as she's walking. She almost falls but catches herself. "Sorry." she said fast and offered a hand to help the person up.

"It's ok. By the way thanks." Tenten said taking the offered hand.

"T-thanks for what?"

"Thanks for not marrying Neji. I'm really happy cause now I have a chance with him. They won't try to marry him to Hanabi, there would be one less council if they did and they all know it." Tenten said smiling

"O-oh. Your right H-hanabi and Neji w-would do something li-like that if they got the c-chance. I wouldn't be st-strong enough t-to do it." Hinata said, and added to surprise her friend. "B-by the way Neji-nii li-likes you a-a lot, he w-was devastated w-when he fo-found out the co-counsels plan."

"He was!." Tenten said strangling Hinata with a hug. "I gotta go talk to him, OK!"

"Don't mention how you found out." Hinata Said before TenTen was out of hearing. Once again Hinata was walking by herself and thinking back to the wedding.

Flashback 

When Itachi reached Hinata he tilted her head up and kissed her slowly and gently, then he said so quietly no one but Hinata heard "Be safe and wait for me, my Hime" then left in a flash.

End Flashback 

Hinata reached the door to her apartment and opened it. It wasn't one of those fancy apartments it was simple it had metallic walls in the living room along with a black couch and chair with a clear coffee table decorated with magazines and a bright pink vase that had black streaks in it and in the corner was a 36in. color screen T.V. the floor was a dark wood.

The kitchen had white walls and a royal blue tile floor it had a dark brown table with three matching chairs, flat cook top stove and a white fridge and cabinets that matched the table in brown.The bathroom had yellow walls a white tub and toilet with yellow mats on a white tile floor and the theme was duckys. (A/N I want duckys in my bathroom!) There was a closet with a laundry machine and cleaning supplies right outside the bathroom door.Down the hall were the bedrooms hers was painted white right now because she hadn't had time to decorate it yet but the furniture was the same dark brown in every piece she hadn't seen Kurenai's room yet. She walked in the kitchen, there was a note on the table that read "potluck to night. I won't be back till about midnight I have a mission." Hinata put the note down and made a sandwich and went to bed.

line goes here

Itachi's pov.

Why did I kiss her? It was nice though, soft, pale lips…. No! Stay focused…. Maybe I should pay another visit perha……..

line goes here

I had to rewrite it , it just made me very unhappy when ever i read it so i hope you read this

Ps. review XD


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I can't believe it, I'm writing a third chapter already. Anyway thank you all who read my story. I hope you like it and don't forget to

review

Ps. sorry for the long update my mom unhooked the Internet to my computer and I had to find a disk to transfer it.

PPs I tried to make this chapter longer for those who read it.

line goes here

Itachi's pov

Beautiful The only words that came to his mind as he sat there watching Hinata sleep. Jumping down he walked over to her and moved

hair out of her face.

"Nnnnnnnn" Hinata mumbled in her sleep, than rolled over sprawling herself on the bed. Itachi took on an amused expression and stared

to put Hinata's limbs back on the bed. He than pulled a purple rose out of his robe and wrapped a bracelet with a picture of his forbidde

sharingan on a charm. Placing it on the end table he took his leave out the window he came in. After he was outside he did a jutsu to keep

people from getting in that way so easily.

Next morning 

**Beep Beep Beep **

"Uuuuunnnnnnnn" Hinata than reached to turn off her alarm clock. She went to turn on the light but the shadow of something there caught

her eye. Looking at it she saw a charm and gasped Wow it's beautiful! Who would want to give this to me? With that in mind she slipped

on the bracelet and got ready for the D-rank missions she had to do.

Let's say… noonish

Maybe I shouldn't have….. but it is really pretty ..… Lost in thought she had already brought the cat back to it's owner and started to

walk around aimlessly.

"Hinata! Oi Hinata!"

Spinning around she saw Naruto and a smaller blush than normal appeared on her face "H-hello"

"Wanna join me for ramen?"

"Sure N-naruto-kun"

Ramen stand

"Hello Naruto, What can I get you and your friend?" Ayame said pleasantly

"One large pork ramen and what do you want Hinata?"

"Miso p-please."

"Coming right up." Ayame than left the two alone to get started on the ramen.

"NARUTO!" Right after that was heard a giant fist slammed down on his head. "You left us all to finish the paper work on the mission by

our selves!"

"But Sakura-cha…."

"Don't Sakura-chan me! You're paying for Sasuke-kun's and I 's ramen."

During this time of arguing Sasuke showed up and sat away from both Naruto and Sakura, right between the wall and Hinata. Naruto's

and Hinata's ramen also showed up.

(Sasuke hasn't ran away yet ok )

"Thank you, A-ayame-san." She reached up and grabbed her bowl and proceeded eating. Naruto had also started eating and Sakura had

just finished ordering her ramen. Hinata started getting a weird feeling someone was watching her. She looked around and saw Sasuke

glaring at her. "Ano… um S-sasuke –san w-why are y-you gla-glaring at me?"

"Hm" Sasuke then left in a hurry.

"Sasuke –kun! What about ramen! Naruto's buying! Sasuke –kun" Sakura left

chasing after Sasuke.

"What was that all about?" Naruto said slurping up the last of his ramen.

"I-I'm not sure N-naruto-kun. Thanks f-for inviting m-m f-for ramen." She said getting up and leaving what was left of her ramen.

"Ja ne, Hianta-chan."

Hinata's pov

Why was Sasuke glaring at me? I haven't offended him have I? Should I apologize Hinata was now walking by a fabric store. Maybe I

should check this place out, Kurenai-sensei said I could decorate my room. Hinata walked in and started looking at some cotton

bedspread on sale but was shoved up against a wall.

Normal pov

"Who gave that to you?" said a male voice. Pressing her farther against the wall.

"G-gave me w-what?" Hinata stammered out while starting to shake.

"That charm on your bracelet it's a Mangekyo Sharingan. Now tell me where did you get it?! Did my brother give it to you?! Did he?!"

Hinata knew it was Sasuke now. "Ple-please let m-me go, S-sasuke-san." She said voice pleading.

"Not till you answer me!" He spat out at her sharingan activating "Who do you think I am? The Dobe? I'm going to keep you here till you

tell me where you got i…."

"Let her go Sasuke, or I'll tie you up and give you to your fan club." Kakashi said looking at the two.

"Fine." And with that the avenger left.

"Now Hinata-hime would you like some help home Sasuke might try to find you and I wouldn't want that."

"O-ok, but are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Hinata-hime you'll be anything but a bother." Kakashi then motioned for them to leave.

The Apartment

"Kurenai." Said a man with intent to kill his voice

"Yes?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

Line goes here

This was going to be 4 full pages, but I got an idea for the next chapter so I had to make this one shorter. Once again sorry for the long delay. Review please

Ps. please give me ideas for Hinata's room


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm writing the fourth chapter now! thanks AmusedMurderer for the idea for Hinata's room. I'm really glad for all the reviews I'm

getting so thank you all who review. I hope this is a long chapter well. On with the story!

line goes here

Apartment

"Kurenai, give me back my book please," Kakshi said trying to sweet talk her, "I waited months for that book to come out. I stood

outside the store for three days so I could get the first copy. So please give it back."

"No. **Because** you didn't come to work for three days I got all your missions." Kurenai said jumping out of Kakashi's way when he

dived for the book.

"But Kurenai I did what you asked. I polished the floors, cleaned the windows, scrubbed your toilet and every thing else you asked me

to do. You've kept it hostage since ten o'clock this morning. I haven't gotten past chapter three, so please give it back." He said trying to

back her into a corner.

"Like I said no, you didn't come to work for three days so you have to help me for three days to get it back." She said seeing his plan

and jumping on the couch then to the floor. (Things are going to be like this awhile, so let's go see Hinata)

With Kakashi & Hinata

"What were you looking for hime?"

"Oh I-I was l-looking for c-colors I could u-use in my r-room." The rest of the walk went by in silence till they got to the apartment. "Ja

ne, Hinata-hime." He then left as fast as Itachi had at the almost wedding.

"I'm back." Hinata said as she opened the door but before she walked in she saw Kakashi inside going for something in Kurenai's

hands. " K-k-kakashi, weren't y-you j-just o-outside?"

"No, why" He said trying to get Kurenai to let go of the book by yanking on it as hard as he could.

"B-but then w-who h-helped m-m…"Realization hit her and the next thing she saw was darkness.

line goes here

Wow this took a long time and I'm really sorry, It's not even where I wanted to end it but I figured I'd post what little I had. I think It's

going to take me longer than I ever really wanted, because I want this to be good but I'm having trouble on getting it where I want it to be

with out it sounding crappy. Now if you read my authors notes my first one sounds happy and stuff because it was right after chapter 3 but

this is along time after, and as I said I'm having trouble writing with out it sound ing crappy so please for give the long waits.

I also think I'm going to write a few one shots so I can get better at writing so if I write one shots please review and tell me if I'm getting

better


End file.
